A New World
by Kraken8988
Summary: Bella just can't handle living in Forks anymore. When she finds out her mother is moving to Mystic Falls she decides to join her, only to find another town with more supernatural beings than the last. Summary sucks. B/D. M for later chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. I sooo wish I could though! lmfao. I don't have that kind of money, unfortunately. -le sigh-

**A New World**

**Chapter One:**** The Decision.**

Bella's POV:

This was all just too damn much to handle and I knew I couldn't stay here any longer. With Edward gone every single day was a burden, and getting out of bed was sometimes nearly impossible. Every time I saw my father the façade was on and the reality of the situation I was in was temporarily pushed aside so that I could hide from him the terrible pain I was truly in...being away from Edward was just too much. What was worse, being in Forks was harder to handle than I'd originally thought. At first I wanted to stay to hold onto his memory and in case he decided to come back, but after a few months of being gone I knew he wasn't going to return. Call it intuition, or just me being realistic, but I knew he wasn't returning. Why would he? Edward didn't love me. He never really did and never would.

I'd been in the process of cleaning up my room when my computer made a noise signaling I had a new e-mail. It was from my mother, as always, and I moved to sit down so I could read it fully. The last couple months my return e-mails to her hadn't been all that descriptive because of how horrible I'd been feeling, and reading her response reminded me of someone writing in a journal and not to a family member. I'd really need to fix that.

One part of the e-mail caught my eye. While Jacksonville, Florida, had been their home for a little while now it looked like they were going to be moving again. I was curious about this new destination though, and decided to look it up online.

Mystic Falls. Well, the name was certainly a lot than Forks. A bit creepy, and yet a place I assumed was rich with history that probably dated back very far. It would still have the heat that my mother loved and yet it would be farther from the beach which she adored. A new setting seemed to be just what they wanted though and I admired how brave they were to attempt it. Going from Phoenix to Jacksonville now to this Mystic Falls...it was an all-new adventure for my mom.

All at once I found myself craving that kind of new adventure. While leaving my dad would be incredibly sad I also knew that I couldn't stay in Forks any longer...the fact was what was keeping me there was nothing but the memories of Edward Cullen and his family, and I needed a fresh start. Everywhere I turned something else reminded me of him and our relationship and broke open the gaping hole in my chest. Just the brief fluttering of thought of him in my head had my arm wrapping tightly around my middle in an attempt to keep myself together. This just wasn't healthy...people were supposed to be able to get over relationships easier than this. I felt, at this point, that I'd never recover if I remained in Forks.

I hadn't spoken to Charlie yet but I found myself typing an e-mail back to my mother asking her permission to move to Mystic Falls with her. I knew the answer would be yes and I already predicted that while my father would be sad by my departure he'd welcome it. I'd become catatonic the last few months and barely even half of the person I used to be. I didn't go out with my friends, I sat by myself at lunch at school, and I didn't even listen to music anymore! I was sick of not being the same person anymore and living my life like this. I knew what I had to do.

Once the e-mail was finally sent to my mom I turned off the computer and got up, heading down the stairs over to the kitchen. If I was going to breach this subject with Charlie I'd need to make sure he was well fed. Deciding to stick to the basics with nothing too elaborate (yet something he'd think was delicious) I grabbed out a couple baked potatoes, some steaks and salad, deciding to make bacon-wrapped filet mignon. The last time we'd had this dinner he'd given me even more praises than usual and I wanted to make sure he was in a good mood. Wrapping the potatoes in tin foil I put them in the oven and got the steaks ready, setting them in with the potatoes. It wouldn't be too long before he was home which was good because the food wouldn't take too long. That was one thing I was worried about...if I left, what would Charlie eat?

When Charlie finally arrived home I could tell it had been an extremely eventful day. There had been many sightings of what appeared to be large bears (or wolves, no one could really tell) and there were many patrols set up through the forest to find them. It had become a pretty urgent matter as several hikers and campers had gone missing.

"You're staying far away from the woods, right Bells?" he asked me when he got in as he hung up his gun. He'd gotten into a habit of asking me that a few times a week as he was stressed out that I'd end up missing like a few others were.

"Of course, dad. I'm really not the hiking type," I reminded him for the millionth time. Being the klutz that I was meant that any kinds of sports activities were off limits to me, or I'd end up hurting myself or others. I just wished I could convince my gym teacher that it was for the betterment of the class that I should be allowed to sit out.

"Good. I don't want you getting anywhere near these bears," he grumbled, shaking his head. The stress of it all had been taking its toll on my father. He'd rather have slow days where he could kick back and play cards with his friends.

I nodded in agreement and went to pull out his dinner, knowing the aroma would have him following instantly. I was right; almost immediately after I pulled out the steaks he was in the kitchen, eyes on the food with an almost intensely hungry expression. All that patrolling had him ravenous and I moved more quickly to get everything served up. Putting the plates on the table I sat down after him, nervous all of a sudden. What if he put his foot down and said no? Granted I was 18 and could legally go if I wanted to no matter what he said, but the last thing I wanted was to leave on bad terms with Charlie. I wanted us to still be close.

"So uh, dad..." I said softly, staring down at my food for a moment. Better look up, I told myself, and turned my eyes back to him. Charlie had taken another bite but was watching me, a curious expression on his face. "Mom told me that she and Phil are moving to Virginia, and I...well, I was wondering if I could go live with them." I bit down on my lip, wondering how he was going to react. "It's just...I've been having a really hard time around here lately, especially since...they've been gone."

I winced at the honesty I was allowing him to hear from me. I'd been trying so hard to keep from him the pain I was in but I couldn't help but think I wasn't doing a very good job. The look on his face nearly confirmed it.

"The truth is Bells...I can tell. You're almost like a zombie now. You don't hang out with your friends, you try to keep as busy as you can with homework...I'm not even sure when the last time was that I saw you truly smile. The truth was I was gonna tell you today if you didn't snap out of it that you SHOULD go move in with your mom...to get you the hell out of here where all these bad memories are around you."

The shock I felt from his confession rocked through me and for a moment I didn't say anything as I sat with him. I knew I couldn't have been doing that great of a job hiding my pain but the last thing I expected was for him to tell me all of that. Plus the fact that he'd told me he was already thinking of telling me to move in with her...it was all quite a bit to take in. I had been nearly expecting a fight; I'd certainly expected him to tell me that he wanted me to stay. I could tell he truly did, but that his need for me to get better outweighed his wanting of me to stick around.

"I know you need to do this, Bells. I'm gonna miss you like hell, but...you need to go."

Charlie wasn't good at expressing his emotions which also was why I was slightly shocked by all of his confessions today. "Just promise you'll visit occasionally, and we'll be all good okay?"

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and nodded. "Yeah, of course I will dad."

The rest of our meal seemed to go by in silence, as we'd both said what we'd needed to say and were both a little overwhelmed by it all. When we were finally done I'd excused myself back up to my bedroom, wondering how long it would take before my mom replied to my e-mail. It didn't happen that night and I was slightly disappointed, but I was woken up in the morning Saturday by my cell phone going off on the table next to my bed. Groggily I rubbed my eyes and reached over, nearly knocking the phone off the table.

"Of course you can come live with us Bella! We made sure to get a house with an extra bedroom just in case you wanted to! Oh this is gonna be so exciting!" her voice came out loud from the speaker of the phone. My eyes moved to look at the clock. 7:30 AM. Much too damn early to be getting phone calls, but since my mother was on the other side of the country it made sense.

"Really? That's great, mom. When do you think I can head that way?"

"Well, we'll be settled in here within a week. So whenever you want to come you're more than welcome!" Renee told me and I smiled. It was nice to hear how excited she was to have me moving back in with her. As much as it was necessary for me to come to Forks, my mom had always been reluctant about losing me. We'd hardly seen each other, and I missed her like crazy.

"I'll get all my stuff packed and be there this weekend. Just gotta buy the plane ticket and I'm all set."

Of course my mother insisted on paying for the ticket. She and Phil were going to put their money together to fly me out of there. Charlie even offered to pitch in, insisting that I shouldn't have to pay to fly out there. They wanted me to use my savings for college, or what in this case would be more important: a car. There wasn't any way my red truck was going to survive driving all the way over there. The thought made me pout and sigh. I was going to miss it.

Mystic Falls here I come. I could only hope that when I got there I'd be able to have a completely normal life. The last thing I wanted was more supernatural crap. Maybe this time I could live as a normal teenager and really move on from everything.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome, otherwise I won't know if you want me to continue! I have another chapter written out all ready to be submitted, but please review! :D_


End file.
